Family Fun
by gully225
Summary: A series of events leads to family fun for the modern family. (apologies for the bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

This Fan fiction starts during the episode Sleeper and The scene between Hayley and Luke in the Laundromat.

Haley turn away from her ex with a slight smile on her face, once again she had tricked him this time she got her brothers shirt in her ex's washing machine. As she was walking out her brother spoke up "remind me never to date you" she just replied with a look and said "you wish" Luke just responded by saying "please I could totally get you" Hayley chirped in with a "I'd like to see to try".

The siblings reached the car when Hayley sudden stopped and spoke up "in fact i bet you $10 you can't get a girl like me" Luke just gave a cocky a grin and said in husky voice " Easy, no girl can resist my charm" Hayley crept close to Luke so their faces were inches apart and whispered "is that so, alright lets make it interesting $50 says you can't feel up a girl by this time tomorrow" Luke just gave an evil grin and said "you're on".

The Dunphy family returned home from the family portrait, Phil and Claire were busy laughing about the wedding ring situation, While Alex wondered into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Luke and Hayley were the last to enter the house, Hayley found her herself admiring her younger brother in that women's top he was wearing oddly enough it looked sexy on him. The front door shutting knocked Hayley out of her trance; she shook her head and walked away towards her basement room. Luke had seen his sister looking at him and hatched a plan, he knew how to win the bet he headed towards his older sisters room.

Hayley was busy looking in her closet planning her outfit for the next day, she was so focused on her task she didn't hear her door open. Luke slowly approached his sister and grabbed her arse with his left hand, this action made Hayley stand up with shock which allowed Luke to slip his right hand up her top and over her bra covered boobs. Luke started to slip his fingers in her bra when she came to her senses and wriggled away from her brother and pushed him back Luke stumbled back and fell back on Hayley's bed. "WHAT THE fuck are you doing, I'm your sister" Hayley started shouting but became concerned about making noise so changed her tone to and angry hush. "Winning the bet" Luke said standing from the bed, "I didn't mean feel up me!" Hayley responded, Luke just crept closer to his sister "actually you said I just to feel a girl up you didn't say I couldn't choose you, so you owe me $50" as he finished speaking he put his hands on his sister's hips. Hayley tired respond but she couldn't think, the moistening of her panties were distracting her, she spoke up "fine, double or nothing if you get a girl willing touch your dick you get $100". Luke chuckled "i'll just get you to touch it" Hayley just walked passed and said " if you could get me to willing touch you i'll let you fuck me" Luke ginned and happily walked out saying "deal".

That response had startled Hayley her last remark was meant to be a joke but know her brother was thinking about fucking her, the thought of that turned Hayley on and her panties were getting even wetter. Hayley really wanted to masturbate but the $50 she now owed Luke was actually distracting her because she didn't have $50 to give, Hayley made an announcement to herself "right i'll pinch the money from mums room and come back down have some" the last part of that sentence made her smile and her eyes glanced to her draw where she hid her dildo. She walked out of her door and headed upstairs to start her plan.

As Hayley crept upstairs she could hear the TV playing some old movie and knew that was probably her parents watching it still laughing about the wedding ring. Hayley approached her parents door noticing it was on slightly open, slowly she entered the room and opened the vent next to the door where her mum kept a secret stash of money. Hayley grabbed about $100 from the vent when a noise distracted her, she turned her head and to her horror both her parents were naked on the bed. Phil was sitting back with his eyes closed and moaning as his wife's mouth worked away on his dick. Hayley was going to leave, but she couldn't take her eyes of the action in front of her. Her pussy and now soaked panties were desperate for her to stay, so quietly shuffled behind opened the door meaning she could watch the action without being seen. She slipped the money in her pocket and her hand down her pants, Hayley started to finger herself while watching her parents really get into it.

Phil was so close; his wife was the best at giving blowjobs. Sudden Claire gave have trademark flick of her tongue and that was too much for Phil, "holy moly" Phil grunted as he came inside his wife's mouth. Claire swallowed every drop of her husband's cum she lifted her head and started to crawl up her husband into her face was next to his and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make up for losing my wedding ring by letting you do what you want to me" Phil gulped " you mean" Claire smiled "that rights honey you can do me where you want" as Claire spoke she rubbed her pussy against Phil's hard seven inches "or I could be who you want, picture it I'm sweet innocent anal virgin" as she spoke he lifted he breast up letting her husband suck on left breast.

Hayley was in heaven, she was still sitting in her parents doorway but now her pants and underwear down at her knees, her left hand was burying her fingers in her pussy while her right hand was holding her mobile, recording the scene unfolding in front of her. Meanwhile Claire was getting nosier as Phil sucked her breasts "oh that's it, oh yes Phil" Claire loved having her boobs sucked and she knew Phil loved them, but maybe not as much someone else's. Claire pushed back Phil's head and spoke "these are you second favourite boobs aren't they?" before Phil could responded Claire crash her lips into his, she broke the kiss and continued speaking "don't lie Phil I've seen you admiring them as they popped up, as if you want I can be her" Phil couldn't muster a response all he do was moan. Hayley's fingering had becoming faster she was getting closer to cumming but she still managed to record the action with her phone, she wanted to watch this again she had to keep recording but it meant she was finding it harder to be quiet. Claire smiled she had him, she knew he wanted her to be this girl. "go on Phil picture it, it's her tits in your face, it's her naked body pressed against yours" Claire lifted herself so her entrance was hovering above Phil's dick. "go on Phil do it picture her, picture your daughter" with these words Claire slammed down on Phil making his seven inches disappear inside her. Phil was doing it, he was picturing his daughter and as his wife slammed down it sealed the fantasy and he shouted out her name "OH YES ALEX"

Claire prompting of Phil had gotten to Hayley, she was increasing the pace as Claire was talking just waiting to hear her name, but when her dad said the name of her nerdy little sister it was too much she came hard covering her fingers in her juices she moaned loudly as she cam but her parents hear her over the shouting of Phil. She had just came and came hard but she couldn't stop she had to recording she had to keep masturbating this was too hot to stop watching.

Phil was imaging it was his youngest daughter bouncing up and down on his dick, sudden he decided to take control he picked up Claire and chucked back down on to the bed. His aggressively shoved himself back inside of her and said "who are you" in between thrusts manage to say I'm Your little innocent daughter" Claire waited few thrusts before saying whispering the last word in phil's ear I'm Alex. Phil couldn't see his wife anymore the only person he could see was his little daughter under his as he continued to aggressively fuck her. Phil began to moan "Alex yes Alex", this sent Claire over the edge her husband pretending she was her daughter too much and she came she yelled out "oh daddy fuck me harder". Claire closed her eyes as she came and when she opened them it wasn't Phil Dunphy thrusting into her it was Jay Pritchett her dad, she just let it take her over and continue to moan " please daddy keep going". Sudden Phil out grabbed his wife and flipped her over, he leaned into wife and said " I,m going to fuck my little daughter arse, HARD" and as he said hard he trusted straight into her arse.

Claire Closed her eyes as her husband entered arse, suddenly she was 17 years old again and it was her dad ramming her arsehole. "oh daddy that's it, fuck my virgin arsehole". Phil started to groan as he did he pulled out of Claire's arse flipped her round so her face was facing his dick. Instinctively Claire grabbed her husband's dick and rubbed hard and for one final time Phil shouted out his young daughters name as he covered his wife's face with his cum. Watching this Hayley was so close to cumming for the second time but she was stopped by someone making a noise in the hallway behind her, it was Luke and he was holding a camera.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Haley a second to register what had happened, her younger brother had just caught and taken pictures of her masturbating to her parents having sex. Instinctively she tried to jump up grab the camera from him but her pants and underwear were still around her knees which meant all that happened was she fell on the floor causing a load thump. Worried that this would attract this would attract the attention of his parents Luke helped his bottomless sister of the floor and into his room.

Luke closed his door while Haley pulled her pants and underwear up and slipped her phone into her pocket. Haley spoke the first "what are you going to do with those photos?" Luke looked at the camera and responded "it's a video actually I used the recording feature on it" Haley grunted in an annoyed fashion "I don't care what is it I just want to know what you're going to do with it" Luke simply shrugged "I don't know, I was only planning to get a photo of you stealing the money and you gave me a better show" Luke said with a chuckle. Haley put her head in her hands she couldn't believe what was happening, she lifted her head up and begged her brother "please just get rid of the video". Luke sat down on his bed and grinned "I'll delete it on one condition" Haley gave a hopeful look "what condition".

Luke hit play on the video as he responded to Haley "if you give me a blowjob I'll delete the video and no one needs to know about it". Haley responded immediately "no you're my brother it would be incest" Luke smiled and turned the camera around so Haley could see the footage of herself masturbating, she was at least a little relieved you couldn't see she was filming her parents. Luke spoke up "so it's ok for you to finger yourself to our parents having sex but it's not ok to give your brother a blowjob?" Haley knew she was corned so she thought she would get a better deal out of it. Haley sighed and responded "In exchange for deleting the video I'll give you a hand job" Luke considered it for a second and agreed "deal". Luke unbuckled his belt, but before he could lower his pants Haley stopped him, "delete the video first" Luke lifted the camera with his left hand and got the screen to the delete conformation screen before stopping. "Start the hand job and I'll delete it" Haley was getting a little frustrated, first Luke prevented her cumming and now he was one step ahead of her, she sighed and said "fine, lets get this over with".

Haley knelt down in front of her brother, Luke stood up to remove his pants and underwear and sat back down meaning his rock hard 8 inch dick was pointing at Haley's face. Haley raised her right hand and slowly began to stroke it, Haley looked at Luke and asked "happy? Now delete the video" Haley was determined to see that video gone, and to her delight her brother followed through with his word and deleted it. Haley wanted to finish this off quickly she began to up pick the pace, Luke began to moan "yes Haley that's it pump it" and after a couple more minutes of pumping Luke was close "shit I'm cumming" and with those words he covered his sister's hand with his cum. Haley just wiped her hand on her hand on Luke's bed and began to walk out of the room, her panties were soaked and all she wanted to do was go to bed and finish herself off.

Haley got back to her room and sat down on her bed, she decided to watch her new video again so she could finish herself off. She was watching her mum give her dad a blow job, admiring her dads dick and thinking it looked tasty, she noticed some of Luke's cum was still on her hand she started to lick it off. She finished licking her brothers cum of her hand she was about to start masturbating she opened her draw to get out her dildo. However she was stopped when she heard the door handle turn, Quickly she dumped her phone and dildo in her draw and shut it before the door opened, standing at the entrance was Luke in a dressing grown.

Haley was getting really annoyed for second time tonight her little brother had stopped her from getting relief. "What the fuck do you want?" Haley asked angrily, Luke walked in closing the door behind him. "I'm here to collect my winnings" Luke said while approaching the bed, Haley started to respond "what win..." when suddenly she remembered what she had told Luke that if he could get her to his dick she would let him fuck her. Haley actually admired her brother normally he was an idiot but today he had out smarted her and earned to right to fuck her.

Haley crawled along her bed and met him face to face, the siblings lips met and they explored each other mouth. Haley was surprised with how good at kissing he was, she broke the kiss to lowered hands to the belt of his dressing grown and pulled the whole thing off in one fluid motion to reveal her brothers naked body. He responded by grabbing the hem of shirt and lifting it over head to reveal her light red bra, Haley gave him another kiss and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and show her little brother her wonderful breasts. Luke responded by tackling his sister to bed, he gave her another kiss Haley eagerly responded to. Luke broke the kiss and lowered his head to his sister's chest and took her right breast in his mouth, Haley responded with moan and gasps and Luke began switching between her breasts, Suddenly Luke grabbed both breast with his hands he pulled back his and pinched Haley's nipples hard causing her to moan loudly. His job done here he moved further to find the joys further down.

As Luke moved down her body she spread her legs allowing to pull her pants of in one fluid motion. This left Haley in just her red panties which were soaked in her juices, Luke noticed and this and decided it was time to reward her. He didn't even bother pulling her panties down he just ripped them straight off to reveal his sister's sweet pussy, Luke took a second to admire her hairless pussy. Luke's trance was broken when Haley spoke up "Luke please just do it" with this request Luke dived in with his tongue to taste his sister's sweet pussy , although he was inexperienced he made up for it in enthusiasm and soon Haley was close and desperate to cum "please Luke, more" and with this Luke shoved two fingers inside Haley with caused her to cum and flood her brother's face with her sweet nectar which he eagerly lapped up.

Luke lifted her head up from his sister's legs for Haley bend over and crash her lips into his, she could taste herself in his mouth and she loved it. Haley smiled and said "your turn now" with this the siblings swapped around, so Luke was lying down on the bed and Haley crouched over her brother's 8 inch dick. Haley planted light kisses on the shaft slowly going further up her brother's pole into she reached the top where she stopped before taking his whole dick in one go. Luke couldn't believe it he was receiving his first blowjob and it was his extremely attractive sister giving to him. The only noise that could be heard in the room was Luke's moans and slurping as Haley took her dick in her mouth. Luke moaning got loader as his end got sudden Haley flicked her tongue as Luke came filling his sister's mouth with his cum, loving the taste Haley eagerly swallowed every drop of it.

Haley had finished her mouthful when Luke grabbed her and flipped her onto her back and positioned his dick at her entrance but before he could enter her Haley stopped him, "stop, condom first" Haley leaned over to draws and pulled out a condom, quickly she ripped of the wrapper and placed the condom on her brothers dick. Luke let out small moans while his sister rolled the condom on, finally it was on and he could fuck her.

Haley spread her legs as Luke positioned his condom covered cock at her entrance and with one thrust; Luke entered Haley and lost his virginity to his sister. The bed springs made a load noise as Luke picked up his pace trying to please his sister and to Haley's surprise he was good a lot better than Dylan during his first time. Haley decided she was tired being underneath and first time today she wanted to be on top, so with one quick motion she flipped it so she was riding her brother. Luke was loving life he laid back and watched as his sister ride him as her breast went up and down while sweat rolled down her body. It wasn't long before Haley was reaching her end and started to bounce faster and reached her end with a load moan "fuck that's good". Watching his sisters orgasm was too much for Luke and he came himself filling the condom completely. Haley collapsed next to her brother as they both fell asleep in Haley's bed covered in sweat and satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive reviews I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Jay was sitting in his arm chair sipping at a cup of coffee trying to watch TV. However he was unable to because his wife Gloria was busying giving their young son Joe an out of tune version of "hush little baby don't you cry, ironically making him cry at bit more. After about ten minutes (although it felt like twenty for Jay) Joe started to settle down, which may Jay chuckle to himself and think "maybe he's getting used to her singing" after another ten minutes of jokes to himself about his wife's singing he decided to go up stairs and have a shower. On the way he spotted his wife standing in their room talking on the phone to the male nanny Andy about his trip to see his girlfriend, the interesting thing was that she was in her bra and trousers , Jay assumed Joe her spit up on her. Jay was about to walk on Gloria was deep in conversation when she turned around so her arse was facing Jay when he remembered one of their favourite games, trying to have phone conservations while the other had their fun, Jay walked into the room ready to partake.

Gloria was nodding along to what Andy was saying when sudden felt two large hands grab her very firm arse, it caused her give out a load squeak which encouraged a concerned Andy to ask down the phone "everything okay Mrs. P?". Gloria gave a sly smile and responded "everything is fine, Jay just surprised me" with this Gloria walked away from her husband towards the bed where she climbed on and lay down on the bed and spread her legs during this she had kept the phone to her ear still listening to Andy ramble on. Gloria spoke down the phone "everyone is fine" but with her eyes she gave a Jay look which said "game on".

Jay crawled onto the bed and began removing the Disney land slippers that Gloria loved to wear when he noticed his mobile phone was ringing in his pocket, he decided to ignore it thinking it was important they would ring back. Returning his focus back to the task at hand Jay finished taking of Gloria's slippers to reveal her feet when decided to start tickling Gloria by rubbing the bottom of her feat. This caused Gloria to start giggling; Gloria covered the phone so Andy couldn't hear her speak and moaned at Jay "stop that! That's cheating, work these areas" Gloria said gesturing to her crotch and breasts. After she reminding Jay of the rules of the game so continued the phone conservation with Andy "sorry Andy Jay thinks it's funny to tickle me while I'm on the phone".

After this telling of Jay felt his phone ringing in his pocket again so he took it out stopped the call and threw it on the bedside table so he could focus on the game at hand, he had lost the last two times and he wasn't going to make three defeats on the bounce. He started to unbuckle Gloria's trousers pulling them down slowly planting kisses on her thighs and a cheeky one of her panty covered pussy, Jay could by Gloria's reaction and her dampening pussy that this was working and Gloria's arousal was growing, Jay moved his hands to the top of her panties ready to pull them down and have some fun when his phone rang again. Jay was annoyed but he knew if they rang a third time it was important, he lifted himself from his wife and reached over to answer his phone.

Gloria could see Jay's concern and anger as he answered the phone, she cut Andy off while he was rambling on about his trip with a "sorry Andy I've got to go" with this she hung up the phone and tossed it aside. At the same time Jay ended his phone call with a "I'll be right there", Jay turned to Gloria and said "sorry Gloria I've got to go, some bastards broke into the company warehouse" with this Jay marched out of the room and down the stairs, this was followed by the front door slamming shut a few moments later. Gloria was concerned for her husband's business, but her main feeling was frustration because Jay had started the game and not finished, it wasn't Jay not finishing the game that frustrated her, it was that he got her juices following and left her to care of herself. Gloria decided to go take a bath and finish herself off. She was still in her underwear when she stood up so she put on a cardigan and headed to the bathroom.

Gloria was on her way to the bathroom when she decided to check on her two sons. Firstly she checked on her youngest son Joe by opening the door slightly and checking he was still sound asleep which he was, so Gloria decided to move on to Manny's room. As Gloria Approached Manny's room she could hear some opera music playing, not wanting to disturb him she slowly approached the door and opened it very slightly so she could look inside, the site she saw certainty surprised her.

Manny was sitting at his computer desk with his trousers and underwear at his ankles while his left hand worked away on his manhood, normally this would be embarrassing for a mother to walk in on her son wanking but for some reason she felt it gave her a twinge between her legs. Gloria wasn't sure if this was because of what she and Jay were doing before but one thing was certain, the sight in front of her made her wetness grow even more. She was about to let her herself give in and finger herself when her arousal turned to frustration. The cause of this was Gloria spotting what Manny was wanking over; it was a picture from the last family barbeque of her young step granddaughters Haley and Alex Dunphy in bikinis. Gloria knew she had issues about letting her son go and him being attracted to girls but him wanking over other members of the family was not acceptable, if he was going to imagine someone in the family it was going to be her. With this thought Gloria entered her son's room.

Manny was so close to cumming the sight of his extremely attractive nieces in two pieces was sexy and suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder, the sudden surprise caused Manny to shoot all of his load over his computer desk and his hand. Manny was in shock he couldn't turn around, he just needed a second to regain his thoughts and access the situation. Manny's thinking was brought to a halt when his mum started cleaning his cum covered hand with a tissue and spoke up, "there is only one women in this family you wank over young man and that's me" with these words Gloria stood up and loosened her cardigan allowing it to fall to the floor revealing to Manny her light purple bra and panties.

Manny was about to speak up when Gloria planted her middle finger on his lips and whispered " new rule no speaking, tonight is all about me creating memories for you" with this Gloria stood up walked up to start performing. The first thing she did was turn off the opera music because she found it extremely distracting, she also shut the bedroom door so she could add to the feeling of a privacy. Suddenly Gloria noticed Manny's cock was only semi hard, slowly she approached Manny and knelt over him so her panty covered pussy was hovering above Manny's crotch with her bra covered boobs inches away from his face.

Gloria reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra allowing it to fall away to show her son her tits. The site of Gloria's glorious breasts was just too exciting, not only did his dick immediately rise to attention it shot his second load of the night straight on to panties above his crotch. Gloria just stepped back from Manny and spoke in her sexiest voice "well, I need to get rid of theses" with these she removed her panties allowing the underwear which was soaking in her juices and Manny's cum drop to her ankles. She stepped out the panties and knelt in front of her son taking his manhood in her mouth and gave it a really good clean with her tongue.

If he hadn't already came twice already that night Manny would have almost certainty filled Gloria's mouth with his seed but for now he was holding off, he sat back and continued to enjoy the feeling. Gloria noticed this and decided to up the action; she took the cock out of her mouth and positioned it between her tits. Manny just sat there on his seat amazed he was now receiving a tit wank from his mum and her glorious tits. Suddenly Gloria took her dick out her tits and put it back her mouth, this allowed to her lower her left hand towards her pussy and take care of her own needs, she did this by inserting two fingers into her pussy. Gloria was yet to cum tonight meaning it only took seconds for her to cum and cum hard, the sight of Gloria cumming was the final straw for Manny and he broke his mum's rule and shouted out "oh god yes" and came for the third time that night, filling his mums mouth with his cum which she used all her experience to swallow every single drop of it. After swallowing this load Gloria stood up and spoke in a sexy Teachers voice "naughty boy you broke my rule, and now you don't get your reward" with this she covered her pussy with her hands, she kept her hands where they were and bent over her so her face was whiskers away from Manny's and whispered "that's right big boy I was going to let you fuck me, but now who have to earn it" with this Gloria left the room picking up her cardigan on the way out she decided to leave underwear to act as a reminder.

As Gloria left Manny had a bucket load of feelings the main two were annoyance because he missed the opportunity to fuck a women. His second feeling was relief, relief he didn't have to fuck her right now because he really didn't think he had another in him, with this thought he stood up and collapsed on to his bed and drifted into a very deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Dunphy was a smart girl and she knew it in fact she knew that she was the smartest in her family by a distance, but sometimes she was too smart for her own good. Alex knew something was going on between her two siblings and she wanted to find out, after the family got home from the family photo yesterday she was certain she heard Haley shouting at Luke in her room down in basement, Normally she would shake this of as Haley getting annoyed like she did every time she got woken up by someone when she was having one of her many naps.

The reason Alex couldn't let this go was because of what happened next, when she was watching TV downstairs she heard a crash upstairs, curious she went upstairs to investigate and was almost certain she saw Haley dive into Luke's room and normally Haley wouldn't go anywhere their younger brother's room. The final reason she knew something was going on was when she went downstairs in the early morning to get a drink, she saw Luke leaving the basement in his dressing gown he was almost certainly coming from Haley's room.

The next day Alex just acted like everything was normal and planned her move, she knew she had to get into Haley's room and the best time to do that was when everyone was out of the house. She didn't have to wait long, by late morning Phil and Claire had gone to work, Haley had gone to community college and Luke had left to go film his zombie movie with Manny and their friends.

Alex left in a good twenty minutes after everyone had left before she crept into Haley's room; the first thing she noticed was that Haley 's bed was made and judging by the dirty sheets lying in the corner she had even got a clean sheet, after sharing a room with her she knew that Haley never made her bed. In fact this is how their mum first realised Dylan and Haley had first had sex because when she came to collect the bedding from the Haley's bed and noticed the sheets were covered in sweat and also had blood on them. Alex already knew that her sister had lost her virginity that night and judging by how nosy their mother was she wasn't surprised that she found out. However one thing about Claire discovering Haley had lost her virginity did surprise Alex and it happened when Alex was watching her mother strip the beds and she noticed Claire inhaling the smell of those very sheets.

Remembering what her mother did Alex slowly approached the sheets in the corner and bent down to smell them. Alex picked up the sheets and inhaled, firstly all she could smell was sweat so she was going to throw them back onto the floor when she picked up another smell, it was a smell that crept into her core and caused her panties to dampen she could smell the smell of sex.

Alex dropped the sheets and stumbled backwards when she felt her panties dampen her arousal was building and the urge to pleasure herself rising as well. This feeling and the sent coming from the sheets reminded her of the first time she experienced this aroma and the first time she masturbated.

It happened back when Alex and Haley shared a room a couple of months after Haley lost her virginity, _Alex had snuck back from a party so she could study in peace and quiet as she knew her parents were spending the night in a hotel while Luke was at his friends and Haley was out partying. Alex was sleeping in her bed when she was woken by the bedroom door crashing open and in stumbled a drunk Haley and Dylan eagerly exploring each other's bodies, Alex was about to object when she covered in the clothes of her sister and her boyfriend which they have managed to remove in double quick time. Haley and Dylan hadn't turned the lights on but Alex could still make out the lines of the naked people in the room and the sight of Dylan on top of Haley thrusting in and out of her making was moan with ecstasy was causing Alex to feel something between her legs and the scent coming from the thrusting couple took over Alex inhibitions and her reached in between her legs as she began to explore the pleasures of masturbation, her quiet moans over shadowed by load moans by the couple on the other side of the room enjoying the pleasures of sex._

The reminiscing was causing Alex's arousal to grow and her panties to dampen further she was opened the door about to go up stairs to her room and take care of her needs in her room, but she was stopped when she heard the front door open and movement upstairs. Alex shut the door again and leaned against it annoyed it must be her mum coming back for lunch, she was the last person who Alex wanted to catch her coming out of Haley's room she was so nosy that she wouldn't leave her alone into she found out why she was in her sisters room. Alex could've lied but she knew that she looked so flustered her mum would never belief her and would press her to find out the truth.

Alex was stuck, she really wanted to masturbate but she couldn't get caught so she was stuck in her sister's room until who she assumed was her mum left again. The feeling of being trapped was actually causing Alex's pussy to get even wetter and the scent of sex from the sheets was causing her arousal to rise and finally it was too much.

Alex slid down the door and unbuckled her trousers and began to move her hand between her legs when a thought hit her, if she was going to masturbate in her sister's room she may as well go all out. She moved over to sheets and striped off all her clothes and underwear exposing her young body to the room she put her clothes in the corner next to sheets and then fell into the sheets wrapping the sex stained sheets around her body. Alex lifted her lift hand to her left breast while her right hand moved in between her legs, Alex let out a soft moan as she inserted two fingers into herself but before she could get further into her fun she was disturbed by a noise, someone was coming down the stairs towards the basement bedroom.

Alex panicked she got up and quickly and dived into the wardrobe, it took her a second to realise she was still naked but before she could get back out of the wardrobe to get her clothes the door opened and Haley walked in. Alex had a clear view of the room and her sister from a crack in the wardrobe caused by her attempt to get her clothes. Haley was wearing denim hot pants and a black tank top Haley kicked of her flip flops and moaned to herself "this bra is fucking uncomfortable" with this Haley lifted her tank top over her head.

Alex was breathing heavily she was naked in her sister's wardrobe after masturbating in her sister's room on top of the sheet which her sister had sex on, she was already hornier than she had ever been in her life and this was before Haley had arrived in the room. The added excitement of Haley being in the room meant Alex was leaning against the back of the wardrobe watching her sister, while sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Suddenly Haley moaned about her bra and began taking of her top, with the realisation that Haley was going to take of her bra of Alex picked up the pace of her masturbation her fingers were quickly disappearing and repapering her inside her pussy. Alex was desperate to shout out she was enjoying herself so much but she managed to stop herself from moaning aloud by using her left hand to cover her mouth she didn't want to get caught masturbating over her sister, especially by the sister she was masturbating over. Alex hadn't taken her eyes of Haley who was facing the wardrobe but luckily for Alex Haley hadn't noticed her younger sister naked and masturbating inside. And then Haley's hands reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra causing it to fall quickly down to the ground and without realising it revealing her breasts to her little sister.

The site of Haley topless meant Alex once against lost control and increased her pace in her pussy with her right hand and her left hand moved from her to her left breast pinching it hard which meant after all her effort she finally had her orgasm causing her legs to kick out against the wardrobe door and her to scream loudly. Haley was about to put her tank top back on when she heard a load moan causing her to look up and see to her wardrobe doors fly open to reveal a naked Alex with two fingers in her pussy looking back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

_To be honest I didn't expect this story to be as popular so i didn't plan this far ahead that's why this chapter took so long._

_I've got a couple ideas for future chapters but if you've got any suggestions continue to suggest them in the reviews. _

Alex was embarrassed and she just wanted to get out of the room, she grabbed the sheet to cover herself and ran for the door. The only problem was Haley was quicker and she managed to put her foot on the sheet which meant when she reached the door she was naked again. Alex's next move was to try and grab her clothes but as she bent down to pick up her clothes Haley used the sheet and wrapped it around Alex stopping from moving, the years of drunken toga parties meant Haley was skilled with wrapping sheets around people. Before Alex knew it Haley grabbed her and pushed her so she spun out of the sheet and landed on her back naked on Haley's bed.

Alex try to cover herself with her hands so Haley threw the sheet over her sister which Alex gratefully used to cover herself. Haley knelt on the bed leaning over her sister and spoke gently "you really like my sex sweat covered sheets don't you?" Alex tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth, so Haley spoke. "Or perhaps you prefer my boobs" with this Haley squeezed her boobs which were still out. Haley lent in closer Alex so they were face to face and whispered "or perhaps you prefer my lips" with this Haley gave Alex a slow soft lingering kiss on the lips. With this Alex squirmed under her sister's body and finally spoke in a weak quiet unconvincing voice "no don't it's incest". Haley just gave a smile and spoke in an authoritative yet seductive voice "please, this family is all about incest, in fact" with this she reached into the back pocket of her hot pants and pulled out her phone.

It wasn't often Haley could beat Alex in a debate or at least have her cornered and out smarted, in fact it almost never happened. But a couple days ago Haley thought it was impossible to have been fucked by her little brother and have her little sister moments ways from seduction so maybe it was possible to outsmart Alex. Haley was going to use the lessons she had learnt in the last couple of days to full advantage in order to complete the seduction of Alex, Haley also enjoyed the fact Alex hadn't taken this opportunity while Haley was looking through her phone to run or even speak she just lay on the bed, still naked and still covered by Haley's sex covered sheets, waiting for Haley to finish her sentence.

Haley found what she looking for on her phone and finally finished her sentence "in fact, when dad's fucking mum, he pictures it's your little tight body that's bouncing up and down on his dick" with these words Haley handed the phone to Alex to show her the homemade sex tape of their parents. Alex eagerly reached for it wanting to see of this was true, and when she grabbed the phone she sat up which meant the seat fell down to her waist, once again revealing her breasts to Haley which the older Dunphy daughter just sat on the bed and enjoyed the sight of these two glorious globes, Alex had had plenty of time to view Haley's tits so it was time for Haley to return the favour. Haley had seen Alex's boobs plenty of times in past because they shared a room for several years, but this was different, this wasn't sisters occasionally seeing the other while changing, this was a sexual charged women looking and the breasts of another.

Alex was transfixed on the video she was watching, a video of her parents having sex. If Alex was honest with herself she has always wanted to get another look at her parents having sex ever since she and her two siblings caught their parents in action on their anniversary a couple of years back. After she got over the original shock of seeing her mum naked on all fours and getting fucked by her dad Alex realised she needed another sight of it. After that Alex was always trying any sight she could, but the closet she got was getting an accidental flash from her mum when she left her room just wearing a dressing gown. But now she had footage of her parents in bed and it wasn't just a few seconds it was a long video of her mum and dad having hot passionate sex.

Alex's breathing had slowed up and her left was hovering at the hem of her sheets while right hand was clutching the phone the video was on. She was closely watching the footage of her mum on her dads lap whispering something sensual in his ear, she couldn't hear what they were saying but the intimacy of it meant Alex's left hand had lowered inside the sheet and was brushing the entrance of her pussy. Finally Alex had arrived at the moment she was meant to see, the moment where Haley had claimed her dad was picturing Alex, The video showed her dad closing his eyes as her mum lowered herself on him and shouting out Alex's name. When Alex heard her dad shout her name, she let out a load involuntary moan and almost came right at that moment and instinctively she inserted her fingers into her pussy and began to masturbate again not caring that her older sister was on the same bed watching her.

When Haley heard Alex moan it gave her some enjoyment and caused her to smile she had won, Alex was hers. However the enjoyment of trapping of Alex in this weird sexual situation was overshadowed by an enjoyment of a different kind, when she heard Alex moan it caused a twinge of pleasure between her legs, and when Alex slipped her hand under the sheets and she started to masturbate, Haley's arousal took to a new level. Alex was still focused on the video but her other hand was down at her pussy working hard, in fact the action of Alex's left hand meant the sheet fell further down showing Haley the sight of Alex fingering herself.

When Haley's eyes were treated to this seductive sight, the sexual tension grew so much Haley could almost see it she knew she had to join in; quickly she removed her hot pants and panties so she was also completely naked. Haley lay back and spread legs and began to masturbate with vigour, the fingers on her right hand entered her already soaking wet pussy while her left hand clutched the bedding beneath her. During all of this Haley hadn't taken her eyes of her masturbating sister on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly the video had ended and Alex dropped the phone to her side and began focus on her masturbation and picturing being with her dad. However at that moment Alex realised they were now both naked and masturbating with this Alex locked eyes with Haley and suddenly it wasn't her dad she was thinking of, it was Haley.

The Sisters continued the masturbation just staring into each other's eyes. When their eyes met they both just kept the gaze and picked up the pace of their fingering, as the fingering got faster the moans from the two sisters got louder and louder. Alex and Haley were both desperate to cum, they could feel the pressure building, they could she look of lust and desperation on each other's face and finally they the build up of sexual energy was too much and they came hard. As the two sisters came and flooded their fingers with their own juices and they both lost complete control and shouted out each other's names at the top of their voices, if anyone was in the Dunphy house at that moment they would have almost certainly heard it.

After a couple of moments the sisters had regained their composure and met in the middle of the bed, their faces whiskers away from each other and then they lent in and kissed. It started out as a soft kiss but Haley took control by picking up the intensity of it and by slipping in her tongue, but Alex wasn't going to be beaten she slide her hands down Haley's and on to her firm arse ,which Alex had to admit was a lot better than her own. This moment of contemplation was stopped when once again as Haley took control, she broke of the kiss and pushed Alex down so she was lying on the bed and Haley was on top. Alex tried to fight back to get dominance but when Haley started to plant kisses on her neck she gave up and just let Haley have control.

Haley sat up and looked at her sister underneath her and she knew she had control, she got Alex to sit up and positioned herself so her breasts hovering in front of Alex's face. Alex took the hint and took Haley's right breast in her mouth and began to suck. This was a new sensation for Haley she had people suck her breasts before but this was different. Alex didn't know what she was doing but she learnt quickly and seemed to be enjoying the taste of her sister's breasts. For the next five minutes she obeyed Haley's wishes and kept sucking on her breasts eagerly switching between the breasts. Alex's work on Haley's breasts had got the older Dunphy excited and now she needed more, she stopped and Alex and laid back on her back spreading her legs hoping Alex would take the hint.

Alex saw her sister spread her legs and she knew what she had to do. Alex crawled over and lowered her head between Haley's legs to get to the sweet prize between. It took Alex a few minutes to find out how best to use her tongue and give Haley the most pleasure but finally her tongue found Haley's g-spot. After that it only took a few moments until Haley was shouting Alex's name out again as she flooded her sister's face with her juices.

Before Alex could recover from having her face covered in her sister's nectar she was once again on her back and Haley was once again on top of her. But this time Haley was at Alex's boobs circling her tongue around Alex's nipples which sent shivers of pleasure down Alex's body. After Haley had finished tasting Alex's breasts she moved down to her pussy, the new feeling of having a tongue inside her body caused Alex to squeal loudly. It didn't take long before Haley had her tongue and fingers inside Alex flicking her clit and reaching the areas of Alex's pussy she didn't know she had, Alex was about to cum when Haley suddenly stopped, but before Alex could say anything something else started to enter her.

Haley was happy, Alex had given her a great orgasm and now while Haley was returning the favour she hatched a new plan. While switching from Alex's breast to her pussy Haley managed to grab her dildo from her bedside draws without Alex noticing. Haley was ready to enact yet another plan, she had Alex just where she wanted moments from cumming. Just as Alex was about to cum, Haley removed her tongue and fingers from Alex's pussy and positioned the dildo at her entrance. Haley slowly pushed the dildo into Alex into she reached a barrier, at that moment Haley pushed the dildo right into Alex's pussy breaking her hymen and taking her virginity, Haley had now taken the virginity of both her siblings.

A sudden burst of pain went through Alex as Haley broke her hymen and made her women. This pain was quickly overshadowed with pleasure as she came, but Haley didn't stop after this she just picked up the pace and slide the dildo in and out of her pussy. Haley continued to move the dildo inside Alex but as she did it she moved up Alex so they were face to face. For next few moments the only the only sounds that could be heard was the dildo moving in and out of Alex's pussy and the slight moan Alex gave as the dildo entered her.

Haley decided she needed to stop this moan so she crashed her lips into Alex's the two kissed passionately. They spent several minutes expressing their passion with their lips while Haley kept entering Alex with the dildo. Suddenly Alex came giving Haley a great view of her orgasm face, Haley just chuckled and gave her one final kiss before she fell over Alex and lay down next to her. The sisters spent next moments lying next to each other naked, before Alex finally got her clothes back on and escaped back upstairs before anyone else caught her in her sister's room.


End file.
